Keyblade Strike
by Summoner.Gennaya
Summary: Alinda always had a happy yet hard life on Hoshigama Isle, but when the Heartless attack her island, she meets interesting people, and is now embarking on the adventure for her homecoming.
1. Alinda, The Dark Enchantress

Chapter One (Introduction): Alinda, The Dark Enchantress

"Alinda! Alinda!" A woman about the age of nineteen cried out to another woman, who was sleeping lazily in her hammock. "Alinda, you lazy girl!" Alinda, the girl in the hammock bolted up and fell out of the hammock, face first to the hardwood floors of her home. "What is it, Shaya? I need my sleep..." Alinda drowsily questioned, almost drifting back to sleep. "Oh no you don't!" Shaya, the older woman, grabbed Alinda up and shook her while informing, "The village needs your power! Pirates are invading, bandits are pillaging, and the mayor is hiding under his bed like a coward!" Alinda then was out of the door, and on the road to the inner city. Shaya walked out of the home, and shook her head disapprovingly. "I wonder about that girl... lazy and powerful, never useless unless she's sleeping."Shaya was Alinda's sister, and being their parents' are always away, Shaya watches over her thirteen year old sister. Alinda's golden hair was flowing behind her, as her eyes of emerald green were looking to the gate of the inner city. 'The town is being raided again? We're usually not raided this many times a week... but I know one thing. If I don't get sleep soon, I'm going to fall over and quit this job.' The thoughts ran through Alinda's mind, as she wore a fiendish smirk. The skies were clouded and thunder was rolling, and droplets of rain were starting to fall.

Skidding to the entrance of the town, dust was flying in the air, as Alinda covering her mouth with the draping sleeve of her lavender shirt. As the dust started to disperse, the gates opened with creaking and squeaking noises. The edges of her black knee high skirt rippled in the passing winds. Skidding once more, it was Alinda's surprise to see there were no invaders within the city. No cries of needing help, nothing. No roofs on fire, no damage done. Had Shaya lied to her sister? No, Shaya wouldn't lie, she never lies to anyone. "What's going on?" Alinda questioned, allowing her hands to fall to her sides. "MiAl! Thank goodness you're here!" The mayor ran out of his house, greeting her. MiAl was her nickname from the village people, meaning, 'Miss Alinda'. "Mayor Luke, Shaya informed me of an attack, and I see no harm done. What is this trickery?" Alinda asked in bewilderment, as the mayor wore a smile, his chubby dimples showing. "MiAl, this is no basic attack. We don't even know what these things are. We were hoping you could take care of them with your magical powers. These things, they-they-they- they multiply within seconds, killing almost the entire Hoshigaman army, and all on the beach! Please, MiAl, please, could you take care of them?" Luke asked, as Alinda nodded in approval. "I'll try my best."

Just as Alinda was walking off into the midst of the jungle, Luke shouted out,"And MiAl!" Alinda turned back, as he continued, "Be careful!" Alinda saluted to him with a smile, as she turned to run through the thicket. 'They multiply in seconds? My first real challenge in two years since the real pirates invaded.'Birds of all kinds were fluttering out of the thicket, not just because Alinda was there. Deer and other animals were scattering to the other edges of the jungle, apparently running from something. As Alinda neared the docks and the beach, she saw something she would have never believed. Stopping silently in the jungle and hiding behind a tree, Alinda gazed upon these otherworldly beings. They were like shadows in a third dimensional form, with glowing yellow eyes. They also had-what looked like- antennas, they also moved weirdly as if they were drunken. There seemed as if there were twenty of them, standing in a circle. All of a sudden, a black light shot out of the center of the circle, causing winds around anything near them. Alinda was hanging onto the tree with her toes clenched, making sure her wooden sandals didn't fall off. The shadows began to slowly fade, as another greater shadow was made.

There was something wrong, Alinda thought. There was a hole shaped like a heart in the center of its' chest. With a sharp exhale, Alinda ran out from underneath the tree and gazed up on the monstrous beast. It looked down on her, and tilted his head in a manner as if something were wrong. Alinda jumped back, holding her wrists facing each other. "Make it worth it!" Alinda said, as a beam of light appeared, shooting up to the monster's face. It groaned, and fell backwards, and before it hit the ground, Alinda jumped up. It was paralyzed, all but its' head. "Not gone yet? Take this!" Fire grew in her hands brightly, as she threw punches and fireballs flew out and hit it. By the eight time, the paralyzation effect wore off, and it was back on its' feet. "Why won't you die!" Then, something else happened. The large shadow turned into black gritty dust, though, it formed a ball. Lightning was in it, and it began to grow. Larger and larger, until it began sucking things up. "What is this?" Alinda questioned, as if this were a dream and she would soon awaken to Shaya's snoring or the light from her window. "Enchantress..." It spoke in a feminine voice. "Come..." It muttered once more, as Alinda's left eye was twitching. "How does that THING know I'm a Dark Enchantress?" Alinda asked herself, tilting her head slightly.

A Dark Enchantress is what Alinda is, being that grants her the power she has. There aren't that many in this world of Hoshigama, they had almost died out at the last war. And the reason why Shaya isn't one, is because their mothers' are different. As the suction of the wind grew stronger, Alinda then noticed she was being pulled towards it, instead of away. "Oh no!" Alinda cried, as she turned and tried to run away. But the power was to strong for her to handle. As she began to be lifted up from the ground, she tried a telekinesis spell to hang to a tree. No success found in that, the tree was uprooted and taken into the ball as well. Coming closer and closer to it, she closed her eyes and gave up hope, readying herself to embrace it.


	2. Meeting Yuna and Lulu

Chapter Two: Meeting Yuna and Lulu

* * *

As Alinda was sucked into the vortex of the ball, she heard no more thunder, and the rain wasn't falling anymore. As she opened her eyes slowly, she wasn't in Hoshigama anymore. It was a town, one she had never seen before. Pulling herself to her feet, she stumbled for a moment, a little fatigue at all of the magic she had used to down that monster. "Hey..." A woman called out to Alinda behind her, as Alinda turned her head, then her body. "You were out for a while... are you hurt?" She questioned, as Alinda looked at herself. Nothing was damaged, except for a small rip in her skirt. "I'm not hurt at all."This woman was a little older than Alinda, with short brown hair, one green eye and one blue eye. She was also carrying a staff in her left hand."I'm Yuna. What's your name?" Yuna questioned, as Alinda smiled and said, "I'm Alinda. Yuna, can you tell me where we are?" Yuna smiled and pointed up to a street sign. "This is Traverse Town. I got here not that long ago... and when I spoke to other people, they weren't from this town either. I come from a place called Spira. Where are you from?" Yuna informed Alinda, as she looked up to the sign. "It's an island called 'Hoshigama'. Not that small, but we're no big island, either." 

Yuna and Alinda conversed about their pasts, and soon, Yuna then asked, "Do you think... we should look for someone like us?" Alinda nodded, then afte ra few moments continuing, "Yeah, I hope there is another person like us. Let's go!" Alinda and Yuna seemed very much alike, even with the magical power. Alinda shared her secrets of the Dark Enchantress, and Yuna shared hers of a summoner."So, Yuna..." Alinda started, as they were walking up the first set of stairs. "Yes, Alinda?" Yuna replied, as Alinda frowned a little. "What's it like... in your world? I mean, what's it like being a summoner?" Yuna shrugged her shoulders a little bit, thinking on it. She hadn't really thought about it before, as she then responded, "Well, I never really thought of it, to tell the truth. Well, your village counts on you to save them, correct?" Alinda nodded her head a little, as Yuna continued, "The entire world of Spira is counting on me to save them from Sin. And with the Final Summoning, I can. What's it like in your world, and being a Dark Enchantress?"Alinda had thought of this all the time. "Summoners, are kind of common in your world. There are only six or seven of the Dark Enchantresses left. And when we die out, the world of Landis is doomed... and without me at Hoshigama..."

"You really want to go home, don't you?" Yuna asked, Alinda stopped, and looked around. A shop that was closed was in front of them, as Alinda took the right of the shop to another flight of stairs. "I do... but then again, it serves them all right for trying to abuse my abilities." And yet, Alinda did feel bad, though, when Shaya lied to her that turned everything wrong. "Do you?" Alinda asked, looking back to Yuna, who still had a frown. "I think I could use the break, you know? Bringing the calm isn't an easy job." Alinda nodded and turned her head back, as she had then turned around, and to her surprise, another woman threw something at her head, but at the last moment, she ducked down. "Alinda!" Yuna cried, bending down."Are you alright? Is anything hurt?" Yuna questioned quickly, as Alinda replied, "No, I'm fine." Alinda looked to the woman, and asked, "Question is... who's that?"Alinda pointed, as Yuna turned her head to the woman. Black hair was hers, long with a few braids on top of non-braided hair, with crimson blood eyes. "Lulu!" Yuna cried out, as Alinda, looked to Yuna. "You know her?" Alinda was a little confused, as she turned to Lulu. "You mean, you weren't trying to hurt Yuna?" Lulu asked, walking up the stairs.

Alinda got up, brushing herself off. "No! I'd never hurt someone who hasn't done anything wrong. I'm Alinda, Yuna and I were looking for others like us who've also just got here." Lulu giggled a little bit, embarrassed at her mistake."Ah. I'm sorry for the mix up, I'm Lulu, another friend of Yuna's. Shall we continue on?" Lulu walked in front of them, as Alinda and Yuna strived to keep up."When did you arrive, Lulu?" Alinda asked, as Lulu made a weary and unsure face. "I don't know... but a boy by the name of Sora said to go to the Third District. I don't know anything else, and I can't remember anything else." Yuna walked a little faster, as a question popped up in Alinda's head. "I forgot to ask this before... but, do you know what those black shadows are?" Yuna smiled and nodded, replying, "They're called the heartless, stealing hearts are their main priority. And those who have their hearts stolen..." Yuna trailed off, as Lulu continued, "Turn into one of them." Alinda, frowned more, thinking of all of the people of Hoshigama who were turned into them.

Lulu made another right turn, and they were all to a door, with a sign over head reading, "Second District". "It's this way, right?" Alinda asked, as Yuna replied, looking to the sign, "Apparently so." As Lulu opened the double doors, the heartless were there, the way that Alinda had seen them on the island, and some where in armor. There was a boy fighting them, with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. "Who is that?" Alinda asked, as Lulu looked at him. He was far away, but Lulu recognized him. "It's Sora." Lulu muttered, as Alinda and Yuna looked at Lulu. "I thought he would be older... he looks like he's only fourteen." Yuna whispered, as Alinda noticed the key in his hands. "That's a rather large key... and it's defeating the heartless... when my magic wouldn't." Alinda said, as the last of the heartless were gone. Sora stopped, as he looked up to the entrance of the second district. "Lulu!" He cried, waving his hand. "Hello there." Lulu called back, as Lulu started off, down the stairs and walking towards Sora.


End file.
